What isn't said
by msmurph91
Summary: Rosalie was in a bad car accident and now has trouble remembering things, but she got something else out of the wreck she didn't ask for. Rosalie can read minds. To top all that off her mom thinks it would be best for her to go to school at Forks.
1. Back to Forks

I never thought that I would have to go back to Forks. I figured I could be home schooled till I graduated. I was wrong. My mom wanted me to have a normal senior year. What was I suppose to do. I was leaving Phoenix and I was sad, and to top it all of , last night I went to say goodbye to my current boyfriend and he was sleeping with my best friend. Well it saved me trip to say goodbye to her to I guess. Oh and needless to say I'm single now.

So I'm on my way back to forks, which I haven't seen for years, to live in my house and go to high school, with no friends or boyfriend. Could my live get any worse. Oh, it just did, believe it or not it's raining here. There goes my nice shiny straight hair.

Well, I'm sitting here on my bed alone, bored, but that is how I like it. I haven't been back to Forks for four years and my mother, Miss Esme Cunningham, thinks I would remember everyone and make great friends. That is easier said than done, since I was in a car accident and it missed with my memory and something else. Every since the wreck I can hear peoples thoughts.

I start school tomorrow and I dreading it. Mom already made it clear to the Principal that teachers should be aware that I was home schooled for four years and was in a wreck and sometimes can have problems in a room full of students. I hadn't told her I was getting better at blocking peoples thoughts. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. Better be a good little girl and greet who ever was done there.

"Rosalie, I don't know if you remember, but this is Amanda Henley." Thank god for my mom. She use to do that when we went anywhere I had to know peoples names, with her around I never forgot one. "Hi, Rosalie I heard you were moving back and I don't know if you remember but we were like bfs before you moved. I figure I would stop by and see how you have been. But , I figure you'd like me to show you around the old neighborhood or catch you up on gossip or just hang out." This girl talked really fast and I was surprised she only took one breath. Of course mom is giving me this look that she so approved that I went out with my old so called bf. I couldn't remember her at all and we probably weren't friends at all, but I'd make my mom happy and go out with her I guess.

I told her I would drive, I didn't know if I was going to handle this and if I couldn't I could leave when I wanted. "So, where do you want to go first. We can go to the dinner, my friends Mike, Zach, and Laura are there." Grr, got to meet more people who I'd never remember their names. "Ya I don't know this place very well so where ever you want to go is fine with me." I figured I'd let her show me of for the day. She did show up at my house and try and be friends. "Yippee, your so going to love this people. You known them from when you lived here before but I can already tell you are having trouble remembering your life you once had here." You think so. God this girl was clueless and way to happy to life in this shitty accuse for a town.

When we pulled up her friends were all waiting outside for us. I wasn't looking forward to this, since the boys already had there tongues hang out of there mouths like a couple of hot puppies. " So Rosalie this is Mike, Zach, and Laura." " Hi, Mike Stirling, you need anything at all you just ask me." "No, Rosalie, you need to ask me. Mike will just steer you in the wrong direction, he's a bad seed." It

wasn't really funny but I figured I'd laugh to make him feel better about himself. That was a bad idea, it only gave him more hope that we were heading for something special.

After, the introductions we went in and ate. It really wasn't that bad of food. I learned our

waitress's name was Bella Holt. Her dad was the sheriff here in Forks and she was dating some guy named Edward Cullen. Also that none of the people I was sitting with liked her. It wasn't hard to find out why. I picked up that she turned everyone done at this table. Not meaning that Amanda and Laura were gay, but that she turned done their friendship to hang out with the Boltons. I also learned that the Boltons were the riches and hottest people in town. They adopted kids, there was Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Alice. Amanda and Laura thought Alice and Jasper were weird because they lived together and dated. Mike and Zach thought Jasper was the man cause he probably got sex all the time. It took all I had not to laugh out loud at that thought. After we ate lunch I told Amanda I better get home to unpack and to get ready for school tomorrow. So I drove her to her car.

I walked into the kitchen to find a very excited Esme. "So how did it go? Did you remember them? Where did you guys go?" "One question at a time you're starting to sound like that Amanda girl." "Oh be nice Rosalie. Least someone is actually trying to make you feel at home here." I sighed in a way she was right. I'd be upset if everyone treated me like I had the black plague and not talk to me at all. "Ya mom your right. It was good I guess. We went down to the diner and ate some lunch with some of her other friends. That was about it. I figured I'd come home and unpack, also pick out an outfit for school tomorrow." "That is a good idea. I call you when dinner is ready." I sat in my room wondering if trying to control my secret was going to be hard at school, but I'm strong and I think I can manage.


	2. Lights out

I woke up with a major headache. If that wasn't a sign that this day was going to awful, I don't know what is. Oh ya maybe my hair won't straight right because of the weather here in Forks, or that I got a stain on my favorite shirt while I was eating breakfast. So here I was in my second choice shirt, hair up in a pony tail, sitting in my mustang convertible, looking at all the students walking in, changing different thoughts from there heads. I know it was wrong to look in their heads, but I wanted to know what they had heard about me and what they thought of me themselves. One girl thought my car was nice. Another thought I was going to be a bitch like Amanda and Laura. A guy that passed my car was busy thinking about his Lit test. Mike, who was waiting with Amanda, Laura, and Zach, was thinking I was going to be his by the end of senior year. I had to laugh at that comment. Amanda was thinking if I started dating Mike she was going to start a bunch of nasty rumors about me and break us up. I did laugh at that thought.

I figured I had set in my car long enough listening in on peoples thoughts, but before I got out I picked up on something from Laura's head. (Here comes the Boltons. I wish Emmett would just look at me once my god. I have been trying everything to get his attention. Do I have to throw myself at that man. Grr. Oh I see him pulling in. I'd give anything to ride to school with him.) So I turned mt head to see who she was thinking about and in pulled his car right by me. I couldn't tell you what he was driving but I picked it out of someones mind. It was a Aston Martin, a rare model.

So I got out since his car was blocking everyone from seeing me get out. "GT 500 Ford Mustang Convertible, looks like we both have good taste in cars." I looked up to see a very sexy man looking at me. If it wasn't for Laura I wouldn't have thought he was a student. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They made you want to keep looking into them. His skin was pale and it brought out his eyes even more. He had sandy blonde hair, that was at just the perfect length to jell up but he didn't. It was hair you just wanted to run your fingers through. He was a taller than me and very muscular. He looked like he could pick my car up. I could see why Laura was in love with him. The weird thing was is I couldn't hear him, I mean his thoughts. I liked it a lot. Hearing boys thoughts aren't the best thing in the world. I figured I'd put my new knowledge to work. "Ya guess we do. I haven't actually seen an Aston Martin in person." His jaw kind of dropped a little and then he started to smirk at me. It was the cutest smirk I had seen in my life. Cause when he smirked his eyes lite up, making the blue in them sparkle. "Well don't we know are cars." Then he walked off leaving me there just smiling.

"Omg, you so got Emmet Bolton to talk. He doesn't talk to like anyone but teachers and his family and Bella. I am like so jealous." That was true Laura was so jealous she was starting to see red. I didn't want her to get mad at me over something stupid like just talking to him so I told her we were just talking about our cars. Of course that made Mike and Zach just like me even more. After That I was ready to get my schedule and get my classes over with. Amanda offered to take me to the office and shoe me to my class but I passed on that. I wanted some time to myself for awhile.

I had Language Arts first period. They were taking a test so my teacher let me go to the library to get a book to read. I was reading the back of a book I had picked up and was walking to check it out when I ran right into someone. Which was weird cause I usually hear there brains coming. "Sorry, I was really getting into this book." I had ran into a girl about my age with short dark hair she spiked up in the back. She had deep brown eyes and really pale skin just like Emmett's was. "Oh that is fine I should have been looking where I was going to" You most be the new girl, Rosalie, right." "Ya, is it that small of a school you can notice the new kids," I chuckled. "Ya pretty much, that and my brother Emmett was telling me about you. He described you down to a tee." I started to blush. "Oh and what did Mr. Bolton tell you about me?" "He said you had long blond hair up in a pony tail. That you had the

greenest eyes that just jumped out and put you under a spell. You were about 5"5 with wonderful curves and a smile that could bring you to your knees, and skin that had a coco look to it that you just wanted to touch all day long. I'm probably going to get into trouble for telling you all this but oh well. He needs help sometimes. Oh I am being so rude I know your name but you don't know mine. My name is Alice Bolton." I was still red in the cheeks from her telling me everything that Emmett had said about me. "Nice to meet you Alice." I smiled at her and that made her smile even more at me. On her way out of the library she turned around, "By the way Emmett was right you have a wonderful smile. I"ll see you around Rosalie." She said that last part as a statement not a regular see ya around who knows when.

My other classes before lunch went by in a blur. I had one class with Laura after Language Arts and another one with Amanda. I also found out I has a biology with Mike and Zach after lunch and Gym with both Amanda and Laura. I followed Amanda to lunch and sat with her, Laura, Mike, Zach and some other people I didn't know. They were all talking about some homecoming dance coming up and who they were taking. Zach was taking Laura and Mike and Amanda hadn't found dates yet. Mike was thinking about asking me, and Amanda was hoping Mike would ask her and not me. While they were talking I was scanning the cafeteria for the Boltons. As I was doing this Laura's mind wondered into mine. She was thinking about me and how I was looking for someone. She was thinking she knew who it was, Emmett. In a way she was right but it wasn't just him it was all the Boltons. I've only meet one so far but the two fascinated me and I could still remember what Emmett had told Alice about me. It didn't take me long to find them cause it was the quiet part of the cafeteria. I couldn't hear what any of them were thinking except Bella. Who was weird that her and Edward were going to break up. I started to smile just then. "What are you smiling at Rosalie,"asked Laura. She would ask me just to make sure it wasn't Emmett. "Well I was thinking about going and talking to Alice for a minute." "Do what?" Amanda and Laura looked at me like I just grow two heads and started spitting fire. "Well her and I was talking earlier and I wanted to finish up are conversation." Once again more looks from the whole table. "You and Alice actually talked," Zach asked me questioningly. "Ya today in the library." "Wow, Rosalie has the magic touch with the Boltons, " mike said. I picked up from their thoughts that the Boltons don't talk to anyone unless they have to.

Finally, I decided I was going to just go over to their table. As I got up everyone's thoughts at my table come flooding into my head. It took all I had to block them out. With every step closer I got to the Boltons table more and more thoughts keep trying to make their way into my head. By the time I got there everyone's thoughts were running through my head. All at once I felt dizzy and light head. "Rosalie are you ok", Alice asked. "Ya". Lights out for me I passed out. When I woke up my mom was just outside the door of the nurse's office talking to her and Emmet was standing with his arms cross in front of the bed I was laying on leaning up against the wall. "Are you ok. You fell pretty hard?" "Ya I think. I can't believe I did that. It hasn't happened to me in three years." "As long as you are ok now you gave us all a scare. I would have caught you but you weren't close to me, sorry." "I'm so embarrassed." "Don't, be everyone has their moments. Last year someone pants Laura Hall. Then


End file.
